Comienzo
by RC Rois
Summary: Toda historia tiene ese instante, ese lugar en donde todo comenzó, a veces no es de color rosa ni de ensueño, pero con mucho esfuerzo puede lograrse aquello que uno desea.


**Sailor Moon ©** pertenece a **Naoko Takeuchi**, yo sólo utilizo a los personajes, sin ninguna intención de lucro, para darle rienda suelta a mi loca imaginación. Detesto el plagio y promuevo el respeto entre lector-escritor, una vez aclarado esto, espero que mi humilde y pequeña historia logre entretenerlos y hacer más amena la lectura de éste precioso fandom ¡Enjoy!

**Comienzo.**

**_Capítulo único._**

**S**erena contempló a lo lejos la figura del ser que más amaba en el mundo, su corazón empezó a latir desmesuradamente e incluso sintió como éste se saltaba un latido, el calor inundó su rostro y su respiración se atascó en su garganta, sólo verlo causaba tantas sensaciones en su interior, que seguía siendo un misterio para ella el motivo por el cual no colapsa cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

¿Por qué amaba tanto a Darien? Todo sería más fácil si sólo se tratara de un leve enamoramiento, admiración o simpatía. _Pero él se ha quedado en mi corazón para siempre… _respondía así misma cada vez que la incógnita asaltaba su mente.

Empezó a caminar, con pasos lentos e indecisos, acortando así los metros que los separaban, rogó al cielo que su voz no la traicionara y pudiera fingir la tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir.

– ¡Hola Darien! –saludó con energía mientras extendía una sonrisa por su rostro.

Él nombrado la observó en completo silencio, no correspondió a su saludo y continuó leyendo, no es que tratara de ser grosero, simplemente no tenía sentido hablarle a alguien que no despertaba el menor interés en él.

Serena sintió como se instalaba poco a poco un doloroso vacío en su estomago para luego expandirse por el resto de su cuerpo. Sabía que él no respondería de manera efusiva a su saludo, porqué vamos… Darien era así, una persona de pocas palabras pero muy educado, así que lo mínimo que había esperado era un escueto "hola" a modo de respuesta.

–Deberías responder a la gente que te saluda –le reprochó en tono suave mientras se sentaba a su lado en la banca escolar.

En esta ocasión Darien despegó la vista de la lectura para verla con un poco, sólo un poco, de fastidio. Serena no fingió la sorpresa que inundó su rostro, ni tampoco el rubor al sostenerle la mirada. Era la primera vez que él la veía tan directamente a los ojos. Trató por todos los medios de no perderse en el abismo de su mirada, pero fue inútil.

–Tsukino, es de mala educación interrumpir a las personas cuando están en medio de algo importante –dijo con tono acido y agregó con mayor énfasis al ver que no le prestaba atención– y es aún peor, ignorarlas después de reclamar su atención.

Estas palabras la trajeron de vuelta en un santiamén, ¿ahora era ella la grosera? Después de haberla ignorado olímpicamente venía a echarle en cara eso mismo ¿cómo se atrevía? Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, de huir, de simplemente dejar de quererlo.

–Eres cruel Darien, muy cruel –Serena bajó la mirada y con voz casi imperceptible murmuró–, no sé en que estaba pensando cuando…

–Simplemente no pensabas Tsukino, ese es tu mayor defecto –Darien se incorporó mientras se quitaba los lentes y apretaba con fuerza el puente de su nariz–, todo lo haces precipitadamente, sin medir las consecuencias de tus actos.

Serena se quedó estática ante las palabras del chico, observó como éste abandonaba el salón y dejaba atrás todo, ella incluida.

Varios minutos después el salón empezó a llenarse con la presencia de sus compañeros, ella fingió estar muy concentrada sacando los libros que ocuparía en las clases, puso tanto empeño en eso, que incluso su compañero de asiento le creyó. Trató de concentrarse y aprender lo que sus maestros iban explicando.

Los días pasaron con mucha lentitud, Serena y Darien simplemente se limitaban a compartir el mismo espacio pero sin dirigirse la palabra, ni siquiera para lo más necesario, incluso los diálogos unilaterales que la chica solía tener, cesaron. Si continuaban así, sería una tortura para Serena, no quería recordar al pelinegro con tristeza ni rencor.

–Chiba… éste es nuestro último año de clases –la rubia titubeó unos instantes antes de continuar– y es muy probable que después no volvamos a vernos.

–Eso será genial ¿no? –contestó el chico con una leve mueca en sus labios, muy cercana a una sonrisa. Serena pensó que era extraño que Darien dijera tales palabras sin sonar rudo. Estaba muy confundida– Por fin podrás librarte de mi presencia.

–Nunca quise decir eso –empezó a jugar con sus dedos mientras analizaba las palabras del pelinegro–, además… a pesar de todo, tú me agradas Chiba.

Si Darien se sorprendió ante el uso de su apellido por segunda ocasión, lo ocultó muy bien, aún así un sentimiento de incomodidad se instaló en su pecho. ¿Por qué Serena había dejado de llamarlo por su nombre?

–Antes me llamabas Darien –le espetó mientras enarcaba una ceja.

–Sí, lo hacía sin pensar –respondió recalcando las últimas palabras, al mismo tiempo que guardaba sus libros en la mochila y se levantaba–, hasta que me di cuenta que no somos amigos, así que dejé de tomarme esa libertad.

Tras decir esto le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, juntó sus manos en su regazo y se inclinó a modo de despedida, dio media vuelta y se marchó con pasos acompasados y decididos.

Por primera vez la chica lo dejó con la palabra en la boca, siempre era él quien se marchaba y no la dejaba terminar sus sentencias, algo estaba mal, muy mal, podía sentirlo y por más que luchaba contra el sentimiento de culpabilidad, éste se estrellaba en su contra con rabia y velocidad descomunal. Ahora la duda carcomía su cerebro, ¿qué era lo que había querido decirle al recordarle que era su último año juntos? ¿Qué? Tendría que preguntárselo al día siguiente.

Él solía tomarse su tiempo para llegar a la escuela y ocupar su lugar en el aula de clases, pero en esta ocasión sentía que sus pies iban a una velocidad apresurada. Segundos más tardes y con el aliento algo agitado, entró al salón, ¡ella ya se encontraba ahí! ¡Ah! Le había ganado en puntualidad, ¿qué clase de realidad alterna estaba viviendo? Estos días eran una locura, ella empezaba a hacer cosas que nunca antes había hecho.

–Serena… –murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que la aludida volteara a mirarlo.

–Llegas tarde Chiba –Darien se sonrojó por el comentario y esto ocasionó que Serena quisiera molestarlo más–, empiezo a creer que eres un vago y no el genio que aparentas ser.

Quiso devolverle el comentario de manera mordaz, pero en ese momento sus compañeros aparecieron y la oportunidad se esfumó. Horas después, en medio de la clase de literatura, mientras analizaban "The Great Gatsby", Darien cuestionó a la chica acerca de aquello que tanto quería saber.

–Ayer dijiste que era nuestro último año –la rubia no lo miró pero asintió dándole a entender que lo había escuchado–, sé que te interrumpí y al final no supe lo que realmente intentabas decirme.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Serena, nunca creyó que él le daría importancia a lo que ella dijera, pero ahí estaba Darien Chiba, preguntándole algo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

–Sólo quería que intentáramos ser amigos –entonces sí que lo miró, con esos ojos azules llenos de sinceridad, dándole a entender que no mentía.

"Amigos" una palabra tan corta pero tan compleja en su significado. Sabía que la rubia no estaba gastándole una broma, la determinación en su mirada no dejaba lugar a dudas, ella verdaderamente quería que eso ocurriera.

No pudo darle voz a sus palabras, así que afirmó con su cabeza y centró su atención nuevamente en la clase. O al menos lo intentó, porque en realidad estaba analizando la última frase que la chica le había dicho. El resto del día pasó igual de rápido que los anteriores.

–Entonces Chiba, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? –esas palabras detuvieron su andar y giró su cuerpo para poder mirar a quien las había dicho– ¿seremos amigos?

Lentamente soltó el aire que sus pulmones contenían, inhaló profundamente y respondió con tono claro y preciso.

–No puedo prometer que lo seremos, pero sí que lo intentaré –detuvo su discurso al ver que la rubia desplegaba una sonrisa radiante.

Esta chica era muy rara, no sólo tenía cambios de humor repentinos, sino que sus gestos y hasta sus palabras variaban acorde a estos.

– ¿Qué pretendes que haga ahora? –cuestionó al ver que le extendía la mano derecha.

–Para empezar estrechar mi mano, así es como las personas comienzan a crear lazos –le respondió mientras agitaba la mano, mostrándole como debía hacerlo.

–Es una locura lo que dices, un apretón de manos es meramente un formalismo, muchas veces ni siquiera es honesto e incluso enmascara intenciones deshonestas –explicó el chico para que ella entendiera lo diferente que pensaban al respecto.

Pero ella no cedió un ápice, todo lo contrario, dio un paso para acercarse más a él y volvió a extenderle la mano, ladeó su rostro y lo miró con tanta intensidad que terminó cediendo a su demanda.

_Seremos amigos, ya lo verás… y después me ganaré tu corazón._ Fue la promesa silenciosa que hizo Serena al estrechar la mano de Darien, el momento pasó y soltó la mano varonil, sólo para sujetar el brazo del chico y evitar que escapara.

–Ahora que ya somos amigos, puedo llamarte Darien –una mueca pícara se instaló en su rostro.

–Es muy pronto para que digas eso Serena –puntualizó el pelinegro.

– ¡Qué va! Ya lo somos, ahora debemos esforzarnos por ser _mejores amigos_ –dijo la rubia mientras avanzaba y arrastraba consigo a un aturdido Darien–. Vamos por un helado y después estudiaremos juntos para el examen de mañana –agregó y aumentó la presión en su agarre para hacerle saber que no lo soltaría.

Era curiosa la situación, porque él podía liberarse en el momento que quisiera, todo estaba a su favor para que lo hiciera, para empezar era dos veces más fuerte que ella y treinta centímetros más alto, así que la diminuta rubia jamás podría controlarlo. Al menos no de manera física. Pero el calor que desprendía calaba tan profundamente en él, causándole una sensación de bienestar, que se negó a renunciar al sentimiento, ésta vez le permitiría que ella lo guiara. _Pero sólo esta vez…_ se prometió a sí mismo y no pudo evitar sonreír sinceramente por primera ocasión en muchos años.

Serena por su parte danzaba y gritaba de emoción sin externarlo, era tan feliz, por fin podría estar cerca de él, hablarle y tocarlo cada vez que quisiera. Era el mejor día de su existencia, hasta el momento... Y esto era sólo el comienzo de la maravillosa vida que tendrían juntos, podía apostar su alma que así sería.

_Te quiero Darien y un día tú también me querrás._

**Nota final: **Podría pedirles reviews y decirles que es mi pago, que no agreguen la historia a favoritos sino dejan su opinión y cosas por el estilo… Y de verdad estoy tentada a hacerlo, pero saben… nunca me ha gustado imponer cosas y creo que FanFiction es como el amor, la gente te deja los comentarios porque quiere, porque le parece que tu historia es buena, porque tocaste por un breve momento su corazón, así que… si te gustó o tienes alguna sugerencia, adelante… que muerdo pero por diversión ¡Ja-ja-ja! Nah, que va… en realidad soy bastante open mind, eso sí… todo con respeto, siempre con respeto. Quizá sonará contradictorio lo que diré a continuación pero… esta es la cuestión, si me dejan su opinión podré saber si esta idea tiene futuro, si les gustaría saber que pasó después, ¿Serena logró conquistarlo? ¿Fue sencillo o difícil? Ah… la posibilidad está en el aire, de ustedes depende que esa loca idea sea contada. Les deseo una maravillosa semana y recuerden:

"_**No es lo que te falta, sino lo que tienes, poco o mucho es tuyo, tuyo…"**_


End file.
